


What If?

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	What If?

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** If  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/None  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for beta reading. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

What If?

~

Harry looked around the kitchen. Everyone was gone and they were finally alone, this was the perfect opportunity...

“So,” he said, striving to appear casual. “What if I don’t marry Ginny after all?”

Ron looked up from the mug he’d been staring into.

“What? Why wouldn’t you?”

Harry shrugged. “What if I don’t want to because I don’t love her that way?”

“You don’t?”

“Erm... no?”

“Do you love anyone that way?”

“Well, I... yes.”

“Who?”

“You...”

Harry never saw Ron move, but suddenly he had a lapful of exuberant redhead.

“If that’s the case, then I’m fine with it.”

~


End file.
